


His Guardian

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Scully ponders on her relationship with Mulder.





	His Guardian

I recently broke up with Ethan. And I think it’s Mulder’s fault. Not that he knows anything about this though. Don’t go telling him about my break-up.

Mulder represents everything that Ethan is not. Fox Mulder lives a messy life and faces dilemmas and dangers every day of the week.

Ethan on the other hand, has the house with a white-picket fence dream. He wanted us to marry, have two or three children and keep working until he could receive his pension. 

Mulder is a far more spiritual person than Ethan could ever aspire to be. The hardships he has been faced with since the age of twelve, the various deceptions and obstacles brought upon him have forced the little boy to lose his innocence too soon. 

Mulder can be strong and vulnerable at the same time. He is brilliant – too much for his own good sometimes – and it frightens me. He can be so passionate and reckless that it threatens either his physical health and or his psychological stability. Or both at the same time. 

Since I first shook his hand that fateful day, I’ve felt like he needed tender loving care. Like he’d always waited for that person that could shelter him from his torments, protect him against his own impulsive actions. He needed a guardian. He needed me. 

From then on, I have done my best in keeping him safe. I have soothed him after his nightmares. I have run my hand through his tousled hair when he hurt himself – on countless times. I have hugged him to alleviate his pains. 

Even though he sometimes looks embarrassed about my fussing, I can bet that deep down, he knows how much he needs me. And how much I need him.

Otherwise, we wouldn’t be Mulder and Scully, the spookiest, and yet most effective FBI duo.


End file.
